


Um Anão Excepcionalmente Bonito

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-War of the Ring, The Hobbit References
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Uma conversa entre Legolas e Gimli leva Legolas a perceber que Gimli era o anão que viu no relicário de Glóin muitos anos antes.





	Um Anão Excepcionalmente Bonito

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Exceptionally Handsome Dwarf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034100) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Legolas tinha enfrentado muitos grandes desafios durante sua vida, e sempre foi destemido em face do perigo. Bem, destemido na maior parte do tempo. Às vezes o perigo podia ser muito assustador.

Apesar de algumas exceções, Legolas se consideraria um elfo corajoso, capaz de enfrentar qualquer desafio, se fosse realmente necessário.

O problema era, nunca tinha enfrentado um desafio como esse.

Estava quase desejando por problemas mais simples, como aranhas ou orcs, coisas nas quais podia atirar e matar. Ele era simplesmente muito melhor com problemas que podiam ser solucionados com uma flecha.

Ainda assim, não importava o quão tentador iso fosse, não se entregaria seu impulso de dar meia volta com o cavalo. Eles tinham chegado até lá, não tinha motivo para não seguir o resto do caminho.

“Alguma coisa errada?” Gimli perguntou, acariciando o peito de Legolas de leve, onde podia alcançar sem tirar seus braços da volta de Legolas. Ainda não gostava desses cavalos grandes, especialmente quando Legolas insistia em andar sem uma sela.

Então talvez eles estivessem parados naquela estrada por mais tempo do que era necessário. Legolas só estava indo com calma, se preparando.

“Talvez nós devêssemos ter avisado da nossa chegada. Seria rude nos impormos na sua família,” Legolas disse, encarando a distância, onde Gimli lhe disse que a porta secreta estava. Mesmo para seus olhos era completamente invisível, uma verdadeira declaração da habilidade dos anões.

Gimli pousou a testa nas costas de Legolas, tentando não rir. Legolas era longe de ser sutil, era um amor.

“Eles estão nos esperando. Não em uma data específica, mas você nunca vai conhecer hospitalidade como a de uma casa de anões, mesmo para visitantes inesperados.”

Legolas suspirou. “Não duvido de suas palavras, mas talvez esse só seria o caso se eu não fosse um elfo.”

Havia um motivo para Legolas estar evitando conhecer os pais de Gimli, e a animosidade entre seus povos era uma grande parte disso.

“Você preferiria que visitássemos seu pai primeiro?” Gimli sugeriu.

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente. “Eu parti para a reunião do conselho há seis temporadas, pai já recebeu notícias de minha parte na sociedade, preferiria que ele tivesse mais tempo para lidar com estas notícias antes de lhe dar mais para pensar.”

Legolas queria ver seu pai de novo, é claro, e queria apresentar Gimli para ele, mas não havia motivo para fazer isso tão perto depois de ter preocupado ele por partir em uma missão perigosa sem aviso. Legolas não tinha certeza do que seria o maior choque, sua participação na última grande aliança ou seu cortejo de um anão.

“Desde que você não esteja planejando em esperar mais do que eu tenho para viver.”

Legolas tocou a mão de Gimli. “Me lembre em uma década,” ele disse em tom de brincadeira.

Gimli murmurou alguma coisa que soava suspeitamente com ‘por que eu ainda te amo’, mas em um tom mais alto, irritado mas sem maldade, disse, “Você já decidiu para onde estamos indo ou esse cavalo será nosso lar pela próxima década?”

“Eu te trouxe tão perto de casa, suponho que essa seja uma boa oportunidade para conhecer a sua família,” Legolas disse, indicando que o cavalo fosse para frente.

“Você já conhece o meu pai, mas vai ser bom para ele te ver de uma forma diferente”

Isso fez Legolas parar, enquanto tentava se lembrar de onde podiam ter se conhecido. “Ele era o anão que foi com você para Rivendell?”

“Sim, mas você conheceu ele antes. Me contaram muitas histórias da batalha dos cinco exércitos, incluindo como meu pai e seus companheiros foram capturados por elfos, incluindo um certo príncipe élfico.”

Isso fez Legolas parar o cavalo. Ele lembrava disso, é claro. Seria difícil esquecer de um evento que levou ao seu envolvimento com uma luta contra um dragão. Contudo, apesar de saber que Gimli tinha sangue real, Legolas nunca tinha conectado os dois fatos.

“Seu pai era um dos invasores que escapou?”

“E eu também teria sido, mas ele pensava que eu era jovem demais na época para esse tipo de jornada.”

Legolas pensou sobre o incidente, tentando se lembrar de qual dos anões era Glóin. E então ele percebeu.

Legolas se virou no cavalo para encarar Gimli, se movendo com um pulo gracioso, e Gimli quase caiu do cavalo no processo. Legolas colocou suas mãos no rosto de Gimli, tanto segurando ele no cavalo como o mantendo parado para o encarar, de mais perto do que era necessário com sua visão élfica. Ele inspecionou o rosto de Gimli com cuidado e devagar, até que o silêncio foi demais.

“Legolas?” Gimli perguntou tentativamente.

“Era você no relicário!” Legolas disse, surpreso. Agora que tinha pensado nisso, se lembrava de ter dito algumas coisas muito rudes sobre o jovem cuja imagem estava no relicário. “O seu pai carregava um relicário com um desenho de você e sua mãe?”

Gimli franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar. “Acho que a mãe encomendou para ele, como um presente para levar na jornada.”

Legolas largou o seu rosto. “Você acha que seu pai lembra de alguma coisa sobre isso?” ele perguntou, desviando o olhar.

“Talvez, ele ainda deve ter o relicário,” Gimli disse, tentando e falhando em ler a expressão de Legolas. “Alguma coisa errada?”

Legolas se virou com outro pulo, olhando para frente. “Nada. Nada. Só percebi que esse encontro pode ser mais desconfortável do que o esperado. Já te disse que você é um anão excepcionalmente bonito? Pode ser bom manter isso em mente, caso alguma coisa apareça. Também, não era um desenho muito bom, Legolas disse, se recusando a olhar para qualquer lugar que não para frente.

Testemunhando o comportamento estranho de Legolas, Gimli se lembrou de seu pai dizendo alguma coisa sobre um elfo ter ofendido sua esposa e seu filho. E as coisas que seu pai disse sobre aquele elfo. Talvez eles devessem ter visitado o rei elfo primeiro afinal. Convencer seu pai a dar sua bênção para a união de Gimli com um elfo seria difícil o bastante sem que o elfo em questão fosse um que pessoalmente odiava.

“Talvez seja melhor te apresentar para a minha mãe primeiro.”


End file.
